Nosebleed
by Wingweaver
Summary: Original title was 'walang titolo' now new title is Nosebleed. This is pure Fuffy smutness. Be aware that if you read this your might pass out of blood loss through bleeding. Now read and review.


Title: Nosebleed

By: Wingweaver

Disclaimer: Joss owns them… I don't. T-T

Author's notes: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Read and Review. The song's Rope Burn by Janet Jackson.

Summary: Fuffy!! And More Fuffy!!

--

"Buffy, I'm home!" The brunette slayer hollered into the foyer, waiting for the blonde's response. When she didn't hear any she made her way towards the kitchen.

"B?" She said looking around the room. She went upstairs. She checked their room, then the bathroom but still no sign of the blonde. Then she made her to the living room. 'Where the fuck did our furniture go?' The brunette thought angrily.

All the furniture was gone and in the middle of the room was a chair with a note placed on top of it. She walked towards it then picked up the note. _'Sit down'_ It read she looked up and finally noticed her surroundings. The room was dark and the only source of light was the fireplace and the candles placed all over the room giving the room a slight glow.

The brunette sat down her eyes squinting in the dark, searching for the blonde slayer. As soon as the brunette was comfortable in her seat soft music started playing. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to get a better view.

"Um… B-Buffy?" The brunette's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she tried to register the sight before her. Her hands gripped the sides of the chair.

"Hi Faith…" The blonde said, her voice heavily laden with desire. She walked towards the brunette, she was wearing an oversized white polo shirt that stopped above her knees, but it still showed those bronzed legs that the brunette loved to kiss. (Me: O.O)

"Buffy." Faith squeaked, she never squeaks. She only squeaks whenever Buffy would surprise for example the situation she is in now.

The music got louder and the blonde walked towards where the brunette was seated, her hips moving in time with the beat.

"When you walked into the room you knew what just to do, you coulda gone from door to door but knew just where to go to…" The blonde sang then she straddled the brunette's legs, gyrating her hips against the brunette's.

"Come into my velvet room and tell me your fantasies…" Buffy whispered into the brunette's ear while she unbuckled Faith's belt then she pulled Faith's top off.

Buffy grinned then leaned back, giving them a bit of space so that Faith could see what she was doing. Buffy unbuttoned her shirt; fingering each one from time to time before unbuttoning one. Faith sat still her eyes following the blonde's movements as Buffy ran her hands up her body, stopping momentarily to knead her own breasts then through her hair and back down again.

She leaned in again her lips brushing against the brunette's earlobe as she spoke. "One in the mornin' I'm feelin' so free and sensual…"

"…lying here wearin just my imagination for you…" She unclasped the brunette's bra then pressed their bodies together, Buffy cupped her breasts her thumb brushing against her nipples, making it hard under her touch while Faith could only whimper at Buffy's actions.

The blonde grasped the back of Faith's head and brought their mouths into a fiery kiss. Both slayers moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues duelled. Buffy tightened her hold on the brunette while Faith's hands caressed her legs then she wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist pulling her closer than before. Buffy's heated core snug against the brunette's toned stomach.

"Oh god…" The blonde said as she pulled away from the kiss, smearing her arousal on Faith's stomach while the brunette sucked on her breasts.

"Shit… B your so fuckin' wet." Faith pulled away, much to the blonde's dismay, then reached down to push two fingers into Buffy's pussy. Faith pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde slowly then added another finger.

"Faith," Buffy began. "I said… oh fuck… no… touching."

"You got a problem with this then B?" Faith replied her thumb circling the Buffy's clit her other hand caressing Buffy's ass.

"Um…no."

"Good." The brunette licked the sweat off between the blonde's breast.

Buffy moaned loudly when Faith strummed her fingers inside her. She arched her nipples hard, begging for the brunette to lavish her attention on them. And as if reading her mind Faith took one between her lips sucking on them like a newborn baby then biting softly while she continued her ministrations. (me: wow deep)

"Oh fuck," Buffy moaned "Faith h-harder. Oh god… harder!"

Faith complied with the blonde's request, her fingers moving in long hard strokes earning herself an earsplitting moan from the blonde slayer.

"You like this B?" Faith asked between licks. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this? My fingers deep inside of you? Inside your wet pussy?"

Faith grinned when the blonde nodded her head vigorously then she curled her fingers inside Buffy. The tip of her index, middle and ring finger brushing against the blonde's g-spot.

"Fuck yes! YES!" Buffy screamed her orgasm sending shivers up and down her body, her cum coating Faith's hands.

Faith continued her actions drawing out the blonde's climax when she felt the blonde calm her breathing just a bit she pulled out her fingers. Buffy buried her head in Faith's shoulder; recovering from the (mind-blowing, earth-shattering) orgasm she just experienced.

"Wow…" The blonde mumbled. "That was… amazing."

"…"

"Faith?"

"…"

"Fai-" The blonde stopped, she opened her mouth to speak but all that escaped her lips is a moan. Faith had her fingers on her mouth licking Buffy's cum off, her eyes closed lost in the taste of pure Buffy.

The blonde gulped finding the brunette's actions stimulating. Buffy licked then replaced the brunette's hand with her mouth, tasting herself on those luscious lips. She bit Faith's lower lip gently before running her tongue over the brunette's. Buffy always loved Faith's breasts and right now she's reminding Faith how much she loves them.

Buffy pulled away from the kiss then rained kisses from the brunette's jaw stopping momentarily to lavish the brunette's breast with her mouth before sliding of the brunette's lap. She took both of Faith's hands and placed them back on the sides of the chair. She ran her hands back and forth the brunette's legs.

The blonde parted the brunette's legs allowing her to move closer between the brunette's legs. She breathed in the brunette's scent then leaned forward to lick Faith through her pants. Faith bucked her hips but the blonde put her hands on the brunette's hips then unbuttoned her pants with her teeth.

Faith lifted her legs high up in the air allowing the blonde to slide off her pants with ease. Then Buffy placed them over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Oh baby you smell so good," Buffy said, nuzzling the brunette's center, Faith's scent overwhelming her senses. Then she took one long lap at the brunette's dripping cunt, gathering the wetness with her tongue before swallowing it then ran her tongue from her ass to her clit.

"Holy shit—fuck!" Faith screamed.

"And you taste so good." The blonde slayer said, in betweens licks then she wrapped her lips around Faith's throbbing clit, sucking on it hard.

"Oh god!" The brunette screamed again, grinding her pussy shamelessly on Buffy's face while Buffy continued her actions.

Buffy pulled away from the brunette's pussy then spread her legs wider with her hands, the brunette's pulsating ore opening wider—exposing more of herself to the blonde slayer.

"So beautiful…" The blonde murmured reverently then kissed the inside of the brunette's thighs.

"Buffy… please." Faith whimpered, thrusting her hips towards Buffy.

"Shh…" Buffy kissed her softly on the lips, assuring the brunette slayer that she will get her release. The blonde raked her eyes over Faith's heaving chest, downwards to her well defined abs and to her well muscled thighs, before coming to a halt on Faith's pussy, arousal covered the bare lips that dripped down the brunets thighs.

The blonde placed several kisses over the brunette's chest, before taking a nipple in her mouth while her hand pushed two fingers into the brunette, her thumb against her clit. Pumping in and out of her repeatedly.

"Ugh, ugh, Buffy!" Faith's hands immediately went for the blonde's back, scratching and clawing leaving marks. Spreading her legs wider for the blonde.

Buffy pumped her fingers faster in to the brunette before sitting on her calves. The blonde slayer pulled her fingers out of Faith then pushed back in again, this time with three of her fingers.

"Oh shit. Buffy, Buffy my clit." Faith placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, urging her to lean forward and take her clit.

The blonde complied, wrapping her lips around Faith's clit and sucked hard. Scraping her teeth against the hard bundle of nerves once in a while.

"Buffy! B I-I'm—so close!" Faith screamed, her release drawing nearer at each thrust.

The blonde pulled away long enough for her to take her fingers out of the brunette and shoved her tongue deep inside her hole, her nose bumped against the brunette's clit.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh god, oh god…" Faith mumbled as she came, her walls clamped around Buffy's tongue, pulling her in deeper. The blonde eagerly drank Faith's cum.

Faith slumped forward, her body sated, tired and properly fucked, courtesy of Buffy Summers. Buffy hugged the brunette tightly, murmuring sweet words to the brunette's ear—still kneeling on the floor—then carried the semi conscious slayer to their room, calling it a night.

-End-

Wanna piece of me?! I'll give you the whole damn pie!!

Author's note: Hmm… Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review.

Kajibujin Technique!!


End file.
